Journey to the Top
by Zorra99
Summary: After the death of their mother, the girls decided that it would be best for them to start a new chapter. Coming from a big surprise the girls had gotten accepted to Townsville's Performing Arts Academy. Their mindset was stuck on it simply being a normal high school experience but little did they know that life had other plans for them. Will they manage to make it to the top?
1. Chapter 1: New Start

Hey guys! I'm sorry for my last story "Sing it Loud" which I deleted. So now this story is one I'll keep going with. I really liked how I did it so please no j=haters. Thanx. Uhm so there's really nothing else to say but read and comment. Oh I just remembered the ppg don't belong to me and the professor but some characters in the future do so yea. On to the story.

* * *

"Here we are. Our new home girls" Professor Utonium parked the moving truck in front of their new home.

"Finally! My legs were about to fall asleep" Buttercup groaned first one out of the truck. Followed by Bunny, Blossom, then Bubbles.

"Fresh air!" Bunny inhaled the air deeply as if she hadn't had air in months. Blossom rolled her eyes over how exaggerated her sisters are,

"Come on girls we have to unload the truck." Buttercup groaned, "Do we have to? Can't we do it tomorrow?"

"Don't be lazy Buttercup. We all have a job to do right now" Professor Utonium patted her head and walked inside their home with a box labeled 'kitchen'.

"Plus we start school tomorrow at TPAA" Bubbles squealed in joy.

"Remind me why we're going again?" Buttercup grabbed her box and stepped inside followed by her sisters.

"It all started~"

 **-Flashback-**

"Guys guess what?!" Bubbles skipped into the living room with a happy smile.

"What is it?" Blossom asked.

"Okay first I need everyone here. Family Reunion!" everyone rushed to the living room except for BC.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles screamed which led to her walking down the stairs with a glare. ,

"I was trying to take a nap!" she glared at Bubbles.

"Okay I have big news!" Bubbles squealed jumping around in circles with a paper in her hand. Bunny squealed and jumped along with her.

"Bunny do you know what's going on here?" the professor asked.

"Nope" Bunny said still jumping and cheering "It just looks like fun"

"We were accepted!" Bubbles said putting her jumping and squealing to a pause.

"What are you talking about? We didn't apply for anything" Blossom asked with a questioning look.

"Well~" Bubbles looked away avoiding their eyes.

"Bubbles honey, what did you do?" Professor Utonium worried.

"Uhm you see" Bubbles mumbled.

"You stole a bank and going to robbery school" Bunny guessed.

"No"

"You killed somebody and we're going in hiding"

"No"

"You got superpowers and now you're going to join the Teen Titans"

"No"

"You're a spy and you've been accepted to go on a mission"

"No"

"You're -"

"Okay Bunny that's enough" Buttercup said "just tell us already."

Bubbles took a deep breath and let it out, "I might of applied us to Townsville's Performing Arts Academy without you knowing. And got us accepted. So now we have to transfer schools" Bubbles smiled guiltily.

"What?!"

 **-Flashback End-**

"So that's what happened" the girls were done packing and were eating dinner.

"I still think that was a horrible" Buttercup said.

"No it wasn't it was a brilliant idea Bubbles" the professor said and Bubbles smiled at her father "You girls have the most wonderful talent. Buttercup you can dance and choreograph moves for you and your sisters not only that but you're great at sports. Bubbles you can design clothes and have a great hand for makeup and beauty, you like to draw and sketch designs on your sketchpad, you truly are a great artist. Blossom you're a great leader and an excellent actress, you have a great big mind. Bunny you always create great good music for you and you're sisters you know how to create good beats on that turny thing that Djs use, whenever you hear a great sound you immediately think of a good background for it, you always walk around with music sheets with you. And all of you girls have one great thing in common. You all have wonderful voices and a big heart when it comes to family and friends and even love. Of course you girls deserved to go to a great school."

"Thanks dad that means a lot to us. By the way how did you manage to pay for all of this?" Blossom asked.

"Remember that cure I made?" Blossom nodded " Well turns out it's selling everywhere people and patients have been getting better and healthier. They paid me a million. Plus I created the android used in battle so that's plus two million. Basically after all that hard work we're a rich family" the professor said eating a spoonful of rice.

"We're proud of you dad" Bunny smiled hugging her dad and kissing his cheek.

"I love you too" he smiled at his wonderful daughters. "Time to go to bed it's 9:00. I'll pick up the dishes" Professor U stood up and picked up the plates.

"Night dad" the girls said and went up to their rooms. The girls brushed their teeth and put on their footy pajamas. As they laid there staring at the ceiling they wondered,

'How will tomorrow be?'

'What will others think of us?'

'Will we meet new friends?'

'Is their lunch food good?'


	2. Chapter 2 : Hello TPAA

_**Hey guys ! I have returned finally after a long time. Sorry I haven't been able to upload the second the chapter so here it is. None of the characters belong to me. And I would like to say thank you to**_

 _ **purplebunnysrock01**_

 _ **XxxGirlxxxx**_

 _ **Animalover592**_

 _ **for commenting on my first chapter and liking it. I also hope the rest of you read and comment on my fic too. Anyway, please enjoy my second chapter.**_

 _ **Z OUT !**_

* * *

'Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Be-' Blossom pressed the snooze button on her phone. She left her bed and went to wash her face and mouth. She walked back to the room and looked at the time '6:05'. Perfect timing, school starts at 8:00 a.m.

You may be asking, 'Why so early?'. The thing is, last time at their old school, the doors open at 8:00 also and they decided to wake up at 7:00 thinking they'll get everything ready at 30 minutes and since it's a 10 minute walk. Everything went bad in a minute. Bubbles didn't know what to wear and was worrying if her clothes matched. Bunny was chasing a squirrel she brought home last night and was trying to to catch it, Blossom was trying to calm down everyone everyone, the professor was late to a meeting and tried to make scrambled eggs but ended up with the pan caught on fire. The smoke detectors turned on and rang throughout the house, everyone was trying to put the fire out but failed miserably, and Buttercup was sleeping the whole time. And what made it worse for the girls was that they forgot it was picture day. So yeah that's what happened.

Blossom walked downstairs and made coffee and breakfast for everyone. Soon after the professor walked in the kitchen,

"Morning Blossom" he yawned grabbing a mug from the cabinet and poured coffee into his mug.

"Morning dad" she smiled and placed a plate of pancakes with sausage in front of him.

Moments later Bunny came downstairs exhausted and sat next to her dad putting her head on the table.

"What's wrong honey?" Professor U patted her head.

"I'm tired and I don't want to go to school, "Bunny mumbled.

"What if I give you treat?" Blossom smirked.

"I'm not falling for that again".

"Oh so, you don't want pocky?" Blossom smirked. Bunny's ears perked up and her eyes widen, she then looked away,

"Must resist temptation"

"Oh what's this? It's strawberry flavor" Blossom shaked the box.

"No must resist" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then rushed and took the box away from her,

"You win this battle, but I'll get my revenge". She sat back down and began to eat. Blossom looked at the time and it was 6:40 already. Blossom went upstairs and knocked on Bubble's door,

"Bubbles, breakfast is ready come downstairs".

"I'll be down in a sec" she responded. Blossom then went to Buttercup's room and knocked,

"Buttercup wake up" she didn't get a response "Buttercup are you up?". She opened the door just to find Buttercup still asleep. Blossom sighed and took out her pink IPhone 6s. She downloaded an app that made a blow horn noise.

'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee' she turned it off but still nothing. So she turned to her second weapon. She took out a spray bottle and sprayed her with water repeatedly.

Buttercup felt something hit her face and finally opened her eyes to find Blossom spraying her,

"Stop! What's your problem?!" BC glared at her.

"Wake up" Blossom said only and left her room. She walked to the dinning room and Bubbles eating and being happy. Blossom sat along with her family and began to eat.

"I'm so excited!" Bubbles smiled "I can't believe we were actually accepted to one of the top % music academies in the country."

"Of course you girls would be accepted. You're all talented and very beautiful you're mother would be proud." the professor said with a smile.

The girls were saddened by the by the thought of their mother, Jane Utonium. She was a beautiful woman with a bright smile on her face and gorgeous shade of pink eyes. Her hair was a shinning yellow color and her personality was a sweet yet serious. Everyone loved her and she was the best mom ever to the girls. Unfortunately she was killed by a drunk driver at night. The man didn't see the traffic light turn red and went in fast speed. The girls were only 7 at the time of the accident and throughout their lives they grew up by their father.

Moments later Buttercup came downstairs and took a plate of pancakes,

"What''s with the long faces?" she sat. Everyone snapped out of it and kept eating.

"So everyone ready?" Professor U said. the girls nodded and stood up. Once they stood up Bubbles looked at what they wearing and pointed them out,

"What are you guys wearing?" she asked. Everyone was dressed in regular clothes that looked plain boring.

"What about our clothes?" Bunny looked down at her t-shirt with a bunny on it.

"It's our first day in a new town. Dress to impress." she folded her arms "Blossom what time is it?"

"7:00"

"Good that gives us plenty of time. Everyone to your rooms it's makeover time."

 **-30 minutes later-**

"Done" Bubbles smiled.

Blossom was in a white buttoned up shirt tucked in pink skinny jeans, a navy blue blazer, white flats, and a red ribbon holding her hair in a high ponytail.

Buttercup was in a black snap back with 'chick' in green letters, her hair let down with a side bang, a black sleeveless blouse, green skinny jeans, and black converse.

Bunny wore a purple t-shirt with 'hyper' on it in white letters, white skinny jeans, purple vans, and a white with purple polka dots headphones around her neck. Her hair was in a braid.

The professor was in a black blazer, dark red buttoned up shirt, black pants, and black fancy shoes, plus his hair was slicked back with gel.

Bubbles was in a baby blue blouse tucked in tucked in a white skirt with blue flats, and her hair in a neat bun with black stylish glasses.

"Now we look like a neat family" Bubbles patted herself on the back proudly.

"Thank you Bubbles. Now it's 7:40, let's go girls I'll take you to school." the professor opened the front door. Blossom grabbed her brown book bag and walked out. Buttercup swung her green jansport backpack and left. Bunny put on her purple book bag with a bunny on it and followed Buttercup. Bubbles got her blue bag/purse and walked out followed by the professor who grabbed his suitcase.

They all got in the car and drove to TPAA which wasn't long only 8-10 minutes. They looked out the window and saw it was very big and wide. It almost look like a city itself.

"Wow" the girls stared in awe. They left the car and stood in front of the gates.

"Good luck girls. See you later" he waved at the girls. The girls waved back and returned to staring at the school.

"Hello TPAA"


	3. Chapter 3 : New Girls

**_Hey guys ! I'm back once again ! But yeah Blaine and Bandit aren't my characters and neither are the RRB and the PPG. More characters are coming soon so it may be hard to keep track._**

 ** _Thank you :_**

 ** _skaterG_**

 ** _MusicAngelTwins_**

 ** _OtakuGirllll_**

 ** _For liking my fic and for giving me your opinion._**

 ** _I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as I can. Thanx for reading Journey to the Top._**

"This place is huge" Bunny looked around campus. Her sisters nodded in agreement.

Blossom stopped and faced her sisters in front of them, "We have to lay down some new rules since we're ina new school. Buttercup try not to get yourself in trouble and no more fighting. Bunny don't be too hyperistic and don't also try to to get yourself into trouble. Bubbles, well I don't have to say anything to you".

"Oh come on, why is it always me and Bunny"? BC raised her voice slightly.

"Bunny and I " Blossom corrected her.

"Whatever. How about this year you try to be less bossy" BC pointed at her. Bloosom sighed, "Okay, alright I'll be less bossy. If that makes you happy".

"Thank you" Buttercup folded her arms.

"This is so exciting" Bubbles squealed and brought her sisters together for a hug. The girls circled together and placed their arms out placing hand over hand."Together till the end our journey to the top" the girls said in unison and lifted their arms to the sky.

Suddenly Bubbles was pushed to the side by a teenage boy running toward a crowd. "Whats that dudes problem?"Buttercup said and ran to the teenager. She grabbed the boy's collar and pulled him to the group of girls. "Watch where you're going. Now apologize to her" Buttercup gave a death glare to the shivering boy under her grasp.

"Buttercup what did I just say 5 minutes ago?" Blossom crossed her arms. BC rolled her eyes at her sister and looked back at the teenager, "Why were you in a rush anyway and what with the crowd"?

"Sorry I pushed your friend okay?" the boy struggled trying to get her to release to him, "let me go".

"There's no point for you to struggle so you might as well answer her question" Bunny giggled remembering the last time someone tried to escape her but ended up getting tied to a flagpole in only their underwear. That was a humiliating time for the mayor that week.

The teenage boy blushed at Bunny's giggled and stared at her for a while. Seeing this Buttercup slapped him taking his attention away from her little sister, "Answer my damn question".

"Its The Rebellion" the boy said stroking his red cheek.

"The Rebellion?" the girls questioned. The boy escaped Buttercup's grasp and ran back toward the crowd. The girls walked toward the huge mass of people not prepared to see a huge obstacle in their journey to the top.

"Ready guys?" Brick asked his brothers. They were currently going to play a song or two in the middle of campus. Brick was wearing a white shirt with a red unbuttoned plaid shirt, black jeans and white adidas. The rest of the guyere wearing the samething only different color plaid shirts. They each were infront an instrument ready to play. Boomer plays the drums, Butch the electric guitar, Blaine keyboard , Bandit bass, and Brick lead singer. The guys nodded in response and high fived eachother.

Brick spoke into the mic, " What's up boys and girls"? The crowd cheered in response.

"Now, we'll like to play a little song for you guys" Brick smirked, "We are the Rebellion".

 ** _Guys Don't Like Me by Itboys_**

 **Brick:** _I stepped in the room and she noticed me_

 _A-a-almost instantly_

 _And I can guarantee that she_

 _Has heard about me through her girlfriend_

 _Not to mention that her boyfriend hates me_

 **Butch & Bandit:** _It's not my fault_

 **Brick:** _She looked at me_

Brick looked at the audience and saw that it was mostly females like usual. What a surprise. He went to to the front of the stage and winked at the closest girl causing her to squeal.

 **Boomer & Blaine:** _It's not your fault_

 **Brick:** _You can't compete_

 _Are we through with this_

 _Cause I do insist_

 _Nothing happened here this time_

 **All:** _Guys don't like me,_

 _These guys, they don't like me,_

 _These guys don't like me_

 _Cause their girlfriends…_

 _Guys don't like me,_

 _These guys, they don't like me,_

 _These guys don't like me_

 _Cause their girlfriends do_

 _Do do do, do do do do, do do do_

 _Their girlfriends_

 **Brick:** _Stop_

 _Let me explain the situation_

 _Everybody hatin' for the same reason_

 _Attempted to mingle, she said she was single_

 **All:** _And I'm just a nice guy_

Brick got on his knees and placed his hands together almost begging like.

 **Butch & Blaine:** _It's not my fault_

 **Brick:** _She looked at me_

 **Boomer & Bandit:** _It's not your fault_

 **Brick:** _You can't compete_

 _I am through with this, but if you insist_

 _Then next the next time she's mine_

 **All:** _Guys don't like me,_

 _These guys, they don't like me,_

 _These guys don't like me_

 _Cause their girlfriends…_

 _Guys don't like me,_

 _These guys, they don't like me,_

 _These guys don't like me_

 _Cause their girlfriends do_

 _Do do do, do do do do, do do do_

 _Their girlfriends do_

 _Do do do, do do do do, do do do_

 _Their girlfriends…_

 _I stepped into the club and she fell in love, oh yeah_

 _I stepped into the club and she fell in love, oh yeah_

Brick went to another girl that looked like she was here with her boyfriend. Brick noticed this and decided he wanted little fun. He grabbed her hand a kissed it in a gentleman manner.

 _I stepped into the club and she fell in love, oh yeah_

 _I stepped into the club and she fell in love, oh yeah_

 _I stepped into the club and she…_

The boyfriend saw this and felt enraged. He looked at his girlfriend and saw she was enjoying it. Brick stopped and looked at the guy.

 **Brick:** _Boy that's your girl?_

The now single man walked away from the crowd in fury and jealousment.

 **All:** _Guys don't like me,_

 _These guys, they don't like me,_

 _These guys don't like me_

 _Cause their girlfriends…_

 _Guys don't like me,_

 _These guys, they don't like me,_

 _These guys don't like me_

 _Cause their girlfriends…_

 _Guys don't like me,_

 _These guys, they don't like me,_

 _These guys don't like me_

 _Cause their girlfriends…_

 _Guys don't like me,_

 _These guys, they don't like me,_

 _These guys don't like me_

 _Cause their girlfriends do_

 _Do do do, do do do do, do do do_

 _Their girlfriends do_

 _Do do do, do do do do, do do do_

 _Their girlfriends do_

The whole crowd erupted in cheers and applause for the male band. Of course the girls saw this and saw how the main singer just ended a relationship with no care whats so ever.

"That was pretty mean of him to that" Bubbles said worried for the poor guy that just got dumped.

"Yeah but you have to admit the performance was pretty amazing" Blossom said looking at the boy band up on stage. The boys were currently up on stage about to sing another song.

"If these guys were currently great just think about the rest of the people here. They must also have good voices" Bunny said looking all around her.

"While we're just the-"

"New girls"


	4. Chapter 4: Four Women Army

**Hello Guys. Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long. And when I mean long I mean very long. Again I'm sorry but here is the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

" _New girls"_

The girls turned around and came face to face with a black haired man. He was pretty tall and his hair was slicked back making him seem elegant. His eyes were hazel almost mesmerizing and his skin was a little pale. The man was dressed in a white dress shirt tucked in black pants and fancy shoes. He was quite a handsome man.

"Good morning. I see you girls are the new students we were expecting. My name is Elliot Rena. I am the director of the school." gave a welcoming smile.

The group blushed a little by the man's looks. And he seemed to be a polite person. He almost seemed perfect.

"How old are you?" Buttercup asked abruptly without any thought. Blossom nudged her for her rudeness and she was right. How old is the guy? He appeared to be very young to be a principal not to mention he was beautifully handsome. It wouldn't be surprising to see him married with a supermodel.

"It's okay. I'm 35." the girls gasped of surprised.

"Why don't we go to my office" the girls nodded and followed him inside.

Once they opened the main doors the group was amazed at the sight infront of them. The first floor was crowded with students and look like a mall itself. There were cafes lined up left and right and in the middle was a big water fountain. Definitely a sight to see.

They took an elevator going up 4 sets of floors until it reached the fifth floor. They got off and walked towards a woman that looked to be a secretary. The woman looked short with light brown hair tied into a professional bun. She wore professional clothing and was currently working on something on her computer. Once she heard footsteps she looked away from her work and smiled to .

"Good Morning Director" she shook hands with him.

"Morning Clara. These are the new students we're expecting." introduced her to the girls.

"Oh so they're the wonderful group. Great job with your admission video. I'm Clara Dolta, 's Secretary. Nice to meet you." she shook hands with the girls while giving a cheerful smile.

She seems nice and respectful. Is every teacher/faculty like this ?

"We'll be in my office would you mind printing their schedules for me" nodded and typed into her computer.

kept walking and the girls followed. They reached his office and he sat down on his chair.

"Now I would like you girls to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Blossom asked.

"I need you girls to perform" he said bluntly. The girls were taken back by his response. _Perform ?_

"Sir, what do you mean exactly?" Bubbles said confused.

"Well, and I have seen your admission video. And let me say that was one of the most amazing performances we have seen."

"Excuse me but what are you talking about. We didn't send any video" Buttercup said. turned on his flat screen on the left side of the office.

The girls were singing and dancing along with a group of children. There was currently a carnival that the whole town went to. While the sisters were having fun Bubbles spotted a list child crying for his parents. Bubbles being Bubbles she went to the child and tried to cheer him up while looking for his parents. The tests as what their little sister was doing and helped also. The little boy kept crying and didn't give any sign that he would stop. So they did the only thing that they could think of, sing. They sang in acappella together. Little did they know that others were watching them. A group of kids appeared in front of them enjoying the show. And soon enough the parents appeared crying and thanking the girls for taking care of the boy.

The girls looked back at the director then to Bubbles.

Bubbles looked down at her hands avoiding eye contact with her sisters.

"Did you-" Blossom said but was interrupted.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup growled her sister's name "Why?"

"Well we sounded great and turns out they were also recording us. So I asked one of my friends that were there to send me a copy. I didn't know they wanted a video! I panicked! I'm sorry" Bubbles looked down at her feet with guilt.

"Okay fine. I'm sorry I raised my voice at you" Buttercup said giving her sister a hug.

"Aaawww. Too cute !" Bunny squealed "Anyway, why us?"

"Like I said before, it was one of the best performances I have seen. Of course there were others too. I would normally choose _The Rebellion_ or _The Royalz_ to perform but I wanted to try something different. You do know who they are, right ?"

"Aren't they that male group that performed in front of the school ?" the girls wondered who they were. After all the male lead singer just broke a relationship with ease. Not to mention they did receive weird vibes from them like they were part of something big, something that will have a big impact on the girls.

nodded, "Yes they are. They're all brothers even though they look nothing alike. The lead singer is Brick Jojo, the drummer Boomer Jojo, the two guitarists are Butch Bandit Jojo, and the pianist is Blaine Jojo. They've been here since their freshmen year."

"They were pretty amazing" Bubbles noted.

"Mhm, now _The Royalz_ are a different story. It's best for you girls to see it yourselves."

"To be in this school they must be talented also. Oh yeah, we forgot to introduce ourselves I'm Blo-"

"I know who you girls are. The Utonium sisters Blossom, Buttercup, Bunny, and Bubbles. And I almost forgot I need your group name". The girls looked at him lost. Group name?

"What do you mean by 'Group name'?" Buttercup asked while her sisters thought the same thing.

"Like the Jojos are _The Rebels_ I need your group name" smiled while typing on his computer.

"Can we have a minute?" Blossom stuck one finger out. The director nodded. The girls walked to the back of the room and circled up.

"Okay girls so what's our name?" Blossom started.

"How about The Punk Girlz?" Buttercup requested. The girls shook their heads no.

"Maybe The Dazzling Jewels" Bunny said excited with stars in her eyes.

"Or The Midnight Garden" Blossom inquired. Again the girls shook their heads. They stood huddled for another minute.

"Girls I need a name"? called out.

"Just a minute" Bunny called back " What should we do?"

" Well how about….. " Bubbles blurted out. They look at her quizzingly then thought about it for a second.

"That's perfect. Nice job little sis" Buttercup fist bumped her "Okay Mr.R we have a name."

He looked up from his screen waiting.

" _We are The Four Women Army"_


	5. Chapter 5:We Did It !

**I'm sorry for not updating as soon as possible. Things have been going rough on me and I've been trying my best to hang on. But thank you for all the support you have on this story and I'll try my best to make it as interesting as possible. Enjoy the chapter.**

" _We are The Four Women Army"_

grinned, "Wise choice." He expected they would choose a powerful name. After all he had this feeling that these girls wouldn't be the same once they graduate, along with the school.

He was excited. Excited for all the fun experiences and drama that would most likely occur. I mean TPAA isn't like any other school. It was bigger and brighter, just the way Elliot wanted. He dreamed of something like this when he was little. A dream to be the owner of such an amazing place that would be known all around the world. And now his wish came true. After 10 years of hard work and determination he stands where he stands now.

"Why the name?" asked interested. Everyone looked at Bubbles. Why did she choose the name? She just blurted it out and it seemed different so they went for it.

"We've always been together and defended each other. When something went wrong in our lives we always ran to save the day like superheroes. We're sisters that love each other so much. We made a pact to always stay together and if we ever fought things always work out and we're together again. Not only do we help each other but others too. Like the lost boy we helped find his parents and cheered him up. We've even helped kids that have thoughts of suicide and depression. So I thought, since there is four us and we always do what we think is right and defend the innocent, we must be _The Four Women Army_ " Bubbles looked at her sisters with admiration. Her sisters were surprised by her response then again it was Bubbles. Bubbles was always sincere with her responses and liked to express herself like her sisters.

"Thank you Bubbles. Now one more thing, I need you girls to choose a song to perform. The ceremony is about to begin in an hour. _Surprise me_ " the girls nodded and were excused to leave the office. smiled upon the walking group, "So what do you think of the director?"

"He's very interesting and polite" Blossom placed a finger on her chin in a thinking matter.

"I'm gonna like this school. It's huge with so many things so see" Bunny added.

"Great. Now I heard you girls are going to perform in the ceremony. Follow me." The girls followed in the elevator into the first floor again. They walked through several hallways until they reached two sets of doors reading 'Backstage Entrance'. They walked in and found themselves in a huge wide stage. The girls looked around in awe. The auditorium was wide with a lot of space. There were three floors of seating, the first floor had about 300 seats, the second floor was the balcony with 250 seats, and the third was also a balcony holding about 100 seats. And on the ceiling was a big chandelier sparkling with several small ones surrounding it making it look elegant.

"Here is where you will perform. Do you have a song yet?" the girls shook their heads.

"Hold up what is this 'ceremony'?" Buttercup held her hand up.

"It's a ceremony we do every year that introduces the beginning of the school year. Now I must leave. Good luck girls" held up her thumbs indicating good luck and left.

The girls walked backstage and sat around thinking.

"Hmmmm maybe a slow song?" Blossom pointed out.

"No it has to be BIG. We need the crowd to be pumped up" Buttercup three threw her fist in the air.

"Girls I don't think I can do this" Bubbles breathed heavily. Her sisters looked at her worried,

"What's wrong Bubbly" Bunny laid her hand on her sister's. Bubbles began to cry a little, "There's going to be a lot of people watching us. What if I mess up?"

Buttercup glared her sister, "You got us here in the first place. And we performed in front of other crowds. What makes this different than before?"

"Because this is where we will be often. What if they look at us badly and end up giving us a hard time?" Bubbles remarked.

"Bubbles, people will always criticize us no matter what. And we shouldn't really care as long as we're together. Like you said we're sisters that help and love each other so much. You'll do fine and if others talk bad about you just know that Buttercup knows martial arts" Blossom calmed her sister. Buttercup smirked and cracked her knuckles. Bubbles nodded and cleaned her tears,

"What song should we perform?"

"I was thinking the song that I composed last year in the talent show" Bunny thought out loud "It's catchy but a little flirty. But who cares !" Bunny had composed a song for a talent show she and her sisters were performing. They only entered for fun and simply didn't care if they won or not.

"Ooohhhh, nice choice. So we play the same roles" Blossom high fived her sister "Now here is your treat" she handed he sister a small box of chocolates. Bunny jumped up and grabbed the box spinning with it in slow motion while playing the song 'We are the champions' in the background . Her sisters sweatdropped at their sister's antics.

"Great you're all here. I'm going to make a small speech and introduce you girls. Are you re-" walked in and stopped to see Bunny talking to a box of chocolates "Is she normal?"

"That's Bunny for you. You can never know what she has planned. And we also have the song" Blossom responded. nodded and soon enough they listened to the sound of doors opening and students talking.

"Just in time. Good luck girls" smiled and Blossom blushed by it. He walked out onto the stage.

After he left Bunny ran to Blossom grabbing her arms, "What was that?"

Blossom blushed a little harder "Wh-a-at?"

"I saw that blush, do you -?" Bunny nudged her sister while wiggling her eyebrows.

"No!" Blossom remarked fixing her clothes while looking away.

"Hey girls he's going to announce us soon!" Bubbles said looking through the curtains.

Bunny left the subject and walked to her sister Bubbles. Blossom sighed when she left. She knew that this subject wouldn't be dropped in a long while. It wasn't her fault though to blush. The man is very handsome and quite a gentlemen. That's the type of guys Blossom falls for.

walked out on stage and the whole crowd cheered and whistled.

"Thank you. Please be seated" and the crowd sat down quietly.

"First I would like to say, Welcome to Townsville's Performing Arts Academy!" everyone clapped and cheered.

"For those that are new, I am Elliot Rena the director of this academy. I would like to say that you will certainly have the best learning experience that will help benefit on your dreams. Now, every year we have one group perform for us to give us a little insight about this school. Ladies and gentlemen I present to you _The Four Women Army_ , the crowd clapped and the curtains rose. Bubbles was on the right side of the stage , Buttercup on the left, Blossom in the middle and Bunny on a dj set behind Blossom. Bunny had on purple cat ears headphones and began the song.

 **Bang Bang**

 _by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj_

 __ _ **Blossom**_ _: She got a body like an hourglass  
But I can give it to you all the time  
She got a booty like a Cadillac  
But I can send you into overdrive (oh)_

Blossom started to sing impressing the crowd with her voice.

 _Stop and wait, wait for that  
Stop hold up, swing your bat  
See anybody could be bad to you  
You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

As the crowd clapped to the beat Blossom began to dance, moving her hips to the rhythm.

 _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

 _ **Bubbles**_ _: She might've let you hold her hand in school  
But I'mma show you how to graduate_

Bubbles sang loud catching the crowd's attention. She did it! She didn't fail or make a mistake and got the crowd pumped too! Not to mention she enjoyed catching the audience off guard.

 _No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk  
Just come and show me what your momma gave (Oh yeah)  
Your love gotta be baby, love but don't say a thing  
See anybody could be good to you  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

Bubbles moved her hand to her head making an explosion motion. __

 _ **Bubbles & Blossom**_ _: Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

The sisters sang in unison leaning on their backs against each other. __

 _ **Buttercup**_ _: It's Myx Moscato  
It's frizz in a bottle  
It's Nicki full throttle, it's oh, oh  
Swimming in the grotto  
We winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the pot of blue foam  
Kitten so good  
It's dripping on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could  
Go, Batman robbin' it  
Bang, bang, cockin' it  
Queen Nicki dominant, prominent_

Buttercup came out of nowhere and started rapping. The whole crowd went crazy when she began.

 _It's me, Jessie, and Ari  
If they test me they sorry  
Ride us up like a Harley  
Then pull off in this Ferrari  
If he hanging we banging  
Phone ranging, he slanging  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause he singing_

 _B to the A to the N to the G to the uh  
B to the A to the N to the G to the hey_

Buttercup tipped her snapback which made the crowd go crazy.

 __ _ **Blossom**_ _: See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)_

Blossom hit the high note causing so much cheer. The whole crowd went crazy and danced along with the song. This was the first time in years that a band made the audience dance. This caught the interest of a certain young man in the crowd. From the back corner he saw the way the girls moved and kept his sight straight to them but especially to the red-head beauty. He smirked knowing that this year things were going to be different than before. __

 _ **All**_ _: Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

Bunny played as best as she could. She was very proud of her sisters and herself. After all the bad moments that were in their lives, they still made it. They shined as bright as the stars and proved themselves that they were strong. Anything that came in their way they would overcome it.

 _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
_ _ **Buttercup**_ _: I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang  
_ _ **All**_ _: Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

Once the song ended the whole crowd cheered for their performance. The girls smiled at the audience with only one thing in their minds,

'We did it'.

And the curtains closed.


	6. Chapter 6: New Friend and Enemies

**The PPG don't belong to me neither do the RRB. This all comes from my imagination and creative mind. And so I would like to thank for all the support and once again sorry for taking me so long to update. Hope you enjoy !  
-Z**

"Great job girls. It was quite a performance you girls put on. Definitely a greater start for the new school year" Mr. Rena clapped and bowed in front of the girls.

Blossom blushed and nodded her head. Her sisters giggled at her sister's act while Buttercup playfully nudged at her sister while raising her eyebrows. "Come on girls, leave me alone" Blossom whispered so Mr. Rena wouldn't hear. This caused the girls to giggle even more.

Ms. Dolta soon appeared with four pieces of paper in her hand, "Alright ladies, these are your school schedules" she handed each of them to the sisters. They all glanced at the paper and smiled at what classes they all were taking. Buttercup noticed something a little weird about all their classes, "Hey director why do I only have dance class?" Mr. Rena smiled at her question, "Each of you girls have a unique quality that makes all of you different to each other. When it comes to making schedules I personalize each one of them so it fits to the students' standards. I hope it isn't problem for you Ms. Utonium." Buttercup shook her head and smirked at the idea of showing off her moves to others. Blossom had drama class, Bubbles had fashion and clothing, and Bunny had instrumental class. They all smiled at the classes that were chosen for them and thanked both Mr. Rena and Ms. Dolta.

A bell rang almost sounding like a church bell. "It is time for homeroom, you girls should get to your classes" the girls nodded, grabbed their bags and left the auditorium.

"So, it says we all have homeroom in room A55. How do we get there?" Bubbles looked around her surroundings. They all shrugged until they saw a young girl with white hair running with books in her arms. She tripped and fell causing all her books and papers to scatter along with a couple of CDs. They all ran to the fallen girl and helped her pick up her stuff. "Oh, thank you very much" she said and bowed to the sisters. "You're welcome, Snow White" Bunny said, "To repay us could you show us to our homeroom, it's like a maze here." The white-haired girl nodded and looked at their schedule. "You're with me, come along".

They followed the beauty and noticed her attire: a black beanie hat with her long hair curly, a white long sleeve drapery tee, black jeans, brown leather boots, and her camera around her neck. "I really love your outfit!" Bubbles squealed. The white-haired beauty blushed and thanked her for her comment. "Quick question, how do you know which place to go?" Blossom asked looking around. "Each building has its own letter, and there is a total of 11 buildings in all. Four buildings for class, the one you came out from was the main building where all the food courts and clothing stores are along with the director's office. And beside it is our auditorium, it has its own building. Another building is for the gym, that's where all the dancing classes are. Since this is a private school and open to the world we have apartments for some of the students, that is where I live. We have gardens all around campus and a huge library to top it off." The girls awed at the new information and became excited on the things waiting for them.

"By the way, what is your name?" Buttercup asked. "Bell Albright" the girl known as Bell said in shock. She expected them to forget her once they got to class like all the other girls. She was surprised they asked for her name. "Is something wrong" Blossom said with concern. Bell looked down and gave a small smile, she looked up "No, I'm fine thank you. If I may ask what are your names?" "I'm Blossom and these are my sisters Buttercup, Bunny, and Bubbles. It's a pleasure to meet you, I hope we can become friends."

Bell smiled with small tears in her eyes. Finally, someone wanted to become friends with her. Bell grew up as an outsider and barely had any friends let alone any body to talk to. Her mother and father tried their best to take her to social gatherings so she could meet someone but were only left to no luck. Until one day in elementary school Bell met a young boy whom she loved to play with. Together they were inseparable and often played in each other's homes. That is until the young boy had to move away along with his family. Bell was left alone ever since. Still to this day she wishes to meet the boy once again. For the only thing she has left is a bracelet with half an apple in it and a single note written _'See you soon'_ and _'I love you'_ written in the bottom of it. She couldn't quite remember the boy's name but the only thing that stucked was calling him Prince.

She was very happy and grateful and nodded towards Blossom with a smile. "If you don't mind me asking, would it be alright to take photographs of you girls? After school in the garden behind building A." Blossom looked at her sisters but specifically at Buttercup, "Buttercup?" Buttercup didn't like others taking pictures of her only when it involves family and close friends. Other than that, she will most likely break your camera. "Sorry Bell, but I don't that." Buttercup crossed her arms. Bell frowned but accepted it. "But we are fine with it" Bubbles pointed out.

The second bell rang indicating everyone to get to class. The group walked to the tall building and rushed to get to homeroom in time. They entered to a whole class speaking all in the same time, all in different cliques. Bell sat in the back and set all her books on the desk. The girls each grabbed a seat in the middle of the classroom and talked among themselves. The whole chatting stopped once the door was slammed open by a group of 5 girls. They looked similar to the sisters along with their new friend. Although they all practically wore the same thing, a pink, green, blue, purple, white tube top and black miniskirts along white black high heels. They strutted through the middle of the classroom and stopped in front of Bell. "Hey, Bell did you do our writing assignments like we assigned you to do?" The red-headed leader said while looking at her nails. Bell nodded slowly and gave all the books and papers to them. "Oh, don't forget pictures" the grey-haired girl said extending her arm. Bell looked in her bag and gave the CD.

Meanwhile this was happening, the girls looked at what was going on. "Who the hell are they?" Buttercup said annoyed. They heard small whispers going on around the class but noticed the one thing they kept repeating ' _The Royalz'_. They must be the famous girl group in campus. "I don't like the way they're treating my Snow White" Bunny huffed and crossed her arms. "Me neither let's go" Blossom stood up and was followed by her sisters to the back of the classroom. The Royalz noticed a presence behind them and turned to face the group "Looky here if it isn't the group that sang in the opening ceremony. Why what a great show you gave" the blonde-haired girl said with sarcasm. "Shut up Brat! What do you want?" The leader said to the blonde-haired girl known as Brat. "Leave Bell alone" Blossom glared at the girl group. As a response, they all laughed at the order. "Do you have any fuckin idea who we are?!" the dark-haired girl yelled. "Yeah, annoying skanks that don't know how to laugh properly" Buttercup mocked causing the whole class to laugh at her comment. The Royalz glared at the girls "Just so you know who you're talking to, I'm Berserk the leader" the red-haired leader pointed to herself. "I'm Brute" the dark-haired girl smirked. "I am Brat, the hot one" the blonde-haired girl said in an exotic pose. "I'm Becky" the brunette looked at her nails. "And I'm Beth. BTW Bell is my cousin so I can do whatever I want to her" the last grey-haired girl stated proudly.

Bubbles was beyond furious with Beth's statement. There is no way family should be treated that way! "You know what, you're absolutely the worst! She is your cousin, part of your family! You should protect her and help her instead of making her your slave! You have no right to be saying those things about her and no right to be her cousin either! You she-devil, no-good, stupid, arrogant, selfish spoiled idiot!" Bubbles pointed to Beth's chest.

Once she finished pointing her out, the door was slammed open,

"Brickie!"

"Butchie!"

"Boomie!"

"Bandit-poo!"

"Blainie!"


	7. Chapter 7: A Memory and More Enemies

Sorry again for updating late but here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

After the little show, the guys displayed in front of the main building they headed to their secret spot hidden in the school campus.

Apparently, there was a hidden house-like building, not far away from the main building yet fairly disguised from the public, that was abandoned and left completely empty. The house held 3 rooms, a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, and a wide basement. Near the house was a dead garden and a largely wide pond with ducks swimming in it. Finding the abandoned house was a story/memory they would never forget.

They were recently starting their freshmen year in the new academy. Seeing as how they were going to start at a new school they decided to start building up their reputation. But this time with a whole new level of danger and intelligence.

The boys were sneaking around campus in the cold night while pulling pranks on students and teachers. Just now they placed firecrackers in some boys' dorms and insects in girls'. Of course, security appeared and chased the boys all around the square with flashlights and handcuffs.

Principal Rena knew about the boys' behavior and simply shrugged his shoulders on the whole fiasco. Obviously, they were going to act this way, they were teenagers and not to mention they were almost expelled from their old school too. He knew what he did by getting the gang to go to his school and he regretted it not one bit. He saw a great future in the young men. All they needed was a small push and guidance. But seeing as how they're acting it may be more than a small push they'll need.

As the boys ran away from security, Boomer pointed to a crowd cheers hidden in the dark. His brothers agreed and they all ran in the direction of the small forest. Each of them climbed a different tall tree and hid from the officials. Having no sight of the group anywhere, security scratched their heads and shrugged their shoulders while making their way back to campus. Up high from the trees, Brick gave a signal to his brothers indicating they were gone and they all jumped down from the leaves.

"Whew, that was a close one huh" Blake said wiping his forehead from sweat.

"But we got away" Blaine said fist-bumping Blake with a smirk.

"Where are we?" Boomer looked around his environment and noticed they were only surrounded by rocks and trees.

"No idea but's let's walk in the direction security did" Brick said leading the group.

After an hour of walking the group got tired and cried to Brick.

"It's been an hour! Where the heck are we?!" Butch yelled causing a small echo to erupt.

"C'mon Brick aren't you the smart one?" Blaine said looking around. Brick glared at his brother and kept walking until he noticed something in the distance,

"Hold up, guys there's a house." The building looked small and fragile and at any point about to collapse.

The young men walked around the house for a sign of human activity and residents but was left with nothing but darkness.

Boomer knocked on the door, "Hello? Is anybody home?" he pushed open the door and found absolutely nothing. They entered the abandoned home and found it completely empty with only dirt and mold covering the walls and floors.

"Woah, someone definitely died here. Let's find the bones and burn them" Butch jokily said making his brothers laugh.

"Let's look around for a bit" Brick indicating the kitchen and rooms. They nodded and parted ways for a moment. After 20 minutes, they met back in the same spot they started at.

"Looks like nobody's home and never will be again" Blaine crossed his arms.

"Who cares, now we can make this our place. We won't be told to do anything and we can do whatever pleases us" Butch smirked imagining a sofa, and green walls everywhere.

"You're right. We can do a big fixer-upper and make this place look like gold" Boomer high-fived his brothers.

"Hey guys, the roof!" Blake called his brothers up the stairs and unto a balcony on the roof. They had an amazing view of the campus and a wide pond near the house.

"This will now be Rebel Headquarters!" they all cheered and wolf-whistled into the night.

Boy was that fun for them. Now they have a home they can theirs and no one to boss them around. When they got back to campus they were immediately caught and given punishment. They were given many speeches by teachers on why 'pranks are bad' and as much as you're hurting others you're really hurting 'yourself'. But they easily forgot the whole thing.

Butch, Blake, and Blaine were watching some football match on the couch while Brick read a book and Boomer looked online on his laptop.

"So, the school orientation assembly is going on right now like every year" Boomer told his brothers while checking the school website and social media.

"Don't care" Brick said not taking his eyes off the book.

"I heard some new girls are doing the opening song of the new year" Blake said.

"Probably some stupid girls with no talent. As soon as they see us they'll fall off their heels for us like every other girl. Just seems like new bait for us" Butch frowned.

"You're right" Boomer exited the website and kept surfing the net.

"We should get going now" Brick left his book on the coffee table and grabbed his backpack. His brothers followed his actions and left one by one.

They walked throughout the halls for their classroom and was about to walk in until they heard a commotion inside.

"You're absolutely the worst! She is your cousin, part of your family! You should protect her and help her instead of making her your slave! You have no right to be saying those things about her and no right to be her cousin either! You she-devil, no-good, stupid, arrogant, selfish spoiled idiot!"

They barged through the door and was met with many pair of eyes.

"Brickie!"

"Butchie!"

"Boomie!"

"Bandit-poo!"

"Blainie!"

The Royalz shoved themselves past the girls and ran to the arms of their boyfriends. They kissed them on the mouth in a hard manner letting everyone know they were together.

"What took you guys long?" Brute asked her arms around Butch's neck. Butch smirked at the girl clinging on him, "Sorry babe, didn't keep track of the time" he kissed her again with a sloppy kiss.

The girls rolled their eyes with disgust and walked towards Bell.

"What's going on anyway?" Brick said his arms around Berserk's waist.

"These mean girls were calling us out in front of everyone. And the idiot with the bun attacked me specifically" Beth fake cried on Blaine. He glared at the girls but really at Bubbles.

Buttercup saw this and placed her arm in front of Bubbles in a defense manner. "Listen, your whatever they are to you, mistreated our friend here. We simply wanted them to back off like they should've." Buttercup glared at them.

"Shut the f*ck up. Now apologize to our girls" Butch yelled.

"Look, we don't want any trouble, okay? Let's just let this slide" Blossom tried to come to an agreement.

"You absolutely suck at negotiations. But we'll let this slide. Just don't let this happen again" Brick winked at Blossom and sat at his desk with Berserk on his lap.

Blossom glared with disgust and left to her desk.

Just in time a dark-skinned female teacher walked in with a folder in her hand. She smiled at her students and gave a welcoming speech to the junior class,

"Nice morning everyone. My name is Clarece Dolta. I will be your homeroom teacher/coach. Coach of what, I won't tell you. You'll all have to wait."

One student raised their hand, "Isn't Dolta the school secretary?" Clarece smiled, "Yes, she's my wife."

The whole class awed at having a gay teacher.

"Since we have an extended homeroom. You can all have free-time" she said and was about to walk away until a student called for her, "Wait aren't you going to ask for our names?"

She smirked, "I already know all of you. And I can certainly say that this year will be very interesting" she walked out and closed the door.

Once she left the whispers began to occur and soon enough they got louder.

"She seems like a b*tch. What crappy teacher we have" Becky said doing her nails. Her sisters and friend agreed with her and went back to whatever they were doing.

"I'm gonna like her" Bunny smiled and pulled out a manga. Her sisters grouped with her and began talking about the new school they'll stay at for their last high school years. Bubbles looked around the class and noticed Bell on her camera scrolling through photos.

"Hey Bell come join us!" she waved over her new friend to join them. Bell looked up from her camera and looked her cousin daring her to even go there. She was scared badly of her cousin and she didn't want to do anything to make her mad. But this was her first chance to make new friends and be part of a group. With all the courage she had, she walked to the group with a smile and sat with them.

"How's it going sleeping beauty?" Buttercup grinned at the little one. She nodded and felt a hand pat her on the head. Bell looked up and noticed Blossom had her hand on Bell and began stroking her hair somehow calming her.

Beth glared at the sight in front of her and growled. Blaine noticed this and kissed her taking her mind away from the group and onto her boyfriend. Slowly they started touching each other until the bell rang indicating the end of homeroom.


End file.
